Como un hermano mayor
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: Esa chica va todos los días a visitar a su hermana, ella parece asustada cuando lo ve, ¿que es el para ella?


***Ooc extremo (Eso creo)**

* * *

 **Como hermano mayor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las 4 de la tarde, hace media hora su hermana menor había regresado del colegio completamente bañada en pintura, muy posiblemente ese hecho era causa de una de las "bromitas" estúpidas de ese chico que un día de estos golpearía. En fin, Kamui observo como su hermana se adentraba al departamento dejando sus huellas en el piso a cada paso que daba mientras hablaba cosas que en realidad, como buen hermano mayor, no le importaban un carajo.

Bueno, si le importaban pero siempre la escuchaba decir que mataría al tal Okita Sougo pero nunca lo hacía.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió es que su hermana menor hizo el anuncio de que se daría una ducha, Kamui solo hizo una señal con la mano mientras devolvía su atención al televisor. Hasta ahí todo bien. Entonces, su tonta hermana menor tuvo que decir lo único que a Kamui le interesaba pero no quería oír.

"Soyo-chan vendrá a casa…"

El resto ya no importo. Posiblemente dijo algo de abrirle la puerta o no asustarla como la primera vez que aquella persona visito su casa, no fue su intención… si fue su intención, aquella chica se había quedado mirándolo más de dos segundos, el solo hizo lo que siempre hacia. Pero nada de eso era problema, ni siquiera él sabía cuál era el problema… solo sabía que existía uno cada que esa pequeña chica ponía un pie en su casa.

Su amable sonrisa, su voz, su larga cabellera azabache… Maldita mocosa Soyo Tokugawa.

Entonces el timbre de la casa sonó, no necesitaba asomarse para saber que se trataba de la chica en cuestión, total, ella era la única lo suficientemente educada para tocar la puerta. El adulto de plateada cabellera y el tal Okita Sougo siempre entraban como si se tratara de su propia casa, ella no era así, ella era una chica buena.

Kamui abrió la puerta y la vio, usaba un vestido como los que su hermana menor nunca usaría en su vida, ella sonrió apenas lo vio a la vez que daba dos pasos hacia atrás por posible inercia… o miedo, era más creíble lo del miedo.

-Ho… Hola-. Suspiró la chica como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración.-Vine a ver a Kagura-chan.

-Se está bañando-. Respondió Kamui dejando ver su más amable sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado para que la chica pasara.

Ella dudo un par de segundos hasta que Kamui la miro, fue como el empujón que ella necesitaba para armarse de valor. Una vez que la chica entró, Kamui cerró la puerta caminando detrás de ella.

Era de la misma altura que su hermana, es decir, una enana, sus ojos tenían un interesante tono marrón y sus mejillas estaban pintados de un tono rosado un poco más bajo que el del listón que la chica usaba en su cabello. Mierda, de nuevo estaba observándola.

No estaba muy seguro de cuando empezó a hacer aquello sin darse cuenta, estaba seguro que al principio la odiaba, parecía ser el tipo de "señorita perfecta" la primera vez que la vio, aunque claro, ese pensamiento murió cuando la vio jugando con su hermana a "aplastar sandias". Además estaba el hecho de que la había atacado la primera vez que ella estuvo en su casa y la había amenazado diciéndole que la mataría, desde entonces ella siempre se alejaba de él. Él sabía que ella estaba asustada de su persona, ella parecía tensa cada vez que cruzaban una mínima palabra; eso al principio le parecía bien… ¿Cuándo empezó a molestarle?

¿Cuándo la vio sonreír por primera vez?

¿Cuándo ella le sonrió por primera y única vez?

Ese día… que se cruzó con ella de camino a su casa. Ese día, cuando se la encontró en la calle, ella parecía que había estado todo el día en su casa mientras él estuvo por ahí haciendo "cosas", ella caminaba hacia él, recuerda como su rostro cambio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron… aun así, ella trato de saludarle y el respondió solo porque su madre le dijo que debía ser educado, después de eso ella noto sus leves heridas, no recuerda mucho de esa parte pero si recuerda algo que ella dijo… algo que hizo que algún lugar de su pecho se ingiriera extraño cada que la escuchaba hablarle.

- _Cuídate mucho._

Dos palabras sin ningún maldito significado especial.

-¿Qué harán tú y la enana esa hoy?-. Preguntó Kamui, desde aquella ocasión el trataba de iniciar un tema de conversación con ella.

-Nada, pero hoy estaba muy molesta…-. Respondió ella, ni siquiera dio la vuelta para mirarlo.-Tratare de calmarla.

-Buena suerte con eso-. Respondió soltando una leve risita.

Ella centro su mirada en la televisión, sus hombros estaban tensos, sus piernas parecían estar temblando, por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que no estaba respirando, es decir, su cara estaba roja. A Kamui no le gustaba nada, lo peor era que no sabía porque.

-Tu… ¿estas asustada?-. Pregunto dejando ver su amplia sonrisa, estaba vez ella lo miro abriendo aún más sus enormes ojos brillantes.

-¿Eh? No… ¡No!-. Trató de aclarar, pero su actitud dejaba ver otra cosa.

Maldita mocosa… debería entender que él no quiere que le tenga miedo. De todas las personas en el mundo, además de su hermana, ella es la única que no quiere que le tema.

-¿No?-. Preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, él sonrió más por su costumbre de siempre hacerlo.

-Kagura-chan es mi mejor amiga…-. Dijo ella ¿Y eso qué? Eso él lo sabe más que nada, su hermana se lo dice a todo el mundo.

Un segundo… si dice que Kagura es su mejor amiga entonces el que es el hermano mayor… ¿también es su amigo? ¿Es así? Por qué ese hecho lo está haciendo más feliz que aquella vez que gano aquel bufet gratis.

-Y…-. Agregó Kamui, maldita sea quería oír que ella lo consideraba su amigo, por ahora.

-Yo… yo tengo un hermano mayor también, él dijo que si Kagura-chan es mi mejor amiga entonces ella para el-. Decía ella, aquí viene, Kamui pensó que debería darle las gracias a ese hermano mayor más tarde.-Para el, Kagura-chan es su hermana menor, entonces… si Kamui-san es el hermano mayor de Kagura-chan… para mi también lo es.

¿Hermano?

-¿Hermano?-. Preguntó.

-¡Si Kamui-san es como un hermano!-. Dijo ella. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa que había visto ese día.

¿Por qué no estaba la misma sensación? ¿Por qué sentía molesto? Es decir, no era ni un conocido ni un amigo… ella directamente lo coloco en el lugar de un hermano, ¿eso se puede?

-Soyo-chan llegaste-. Dijo Kagura acercándose a donde la chica estaba, esta le sonrió.

-Kagura-chan-. Dijo ella.

-Vamos a mi habitación-. Agregó Kagura.

La chica asintió dirigiéndose al lugar mientras Kagura se quedaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde estaba observando a su hermano.

-Oye idiota, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Soyo-chan se llevaban tan bien como para que ella te diga hermano?-. Pregunto Kagura incrédula.

-No vuelvas a decir algo como eso-. Amenazó Kamui, Kagura se echó a reír mientras se marchaba.

Maldita mocosa… Hermano, lo coloco en el lugar de un hermano… No es tan mayor que ella para serlo, tal vez ella es tan torpe como su hermana. Tal vez ella es aún más distraída que su hermana. Tal vez ella aun no entendía toda esa tensión que había entre ellos.

Era eso, aun no era el momento.

Entonces por ahora estaba bien ser como un hermano mayor.

* * *

 **En realidad este fic era de otra pareja, pero como nunca coloco nombres hasta que lo termino olvide de quienes era... entonces me dije ¿por que no mi ship favorita? ¡que importa que me salga ooc!**


End file.
